Premio Oscar
L'Academy Award,"Academy Award" è un nome proprio inglese che tradotto letteralmente significa "premio dell'accademia". comunemente conosciuto come Oscar,Il soprannome "Oscar" nasce dal nome proprio di persona maschile. Nella lingua inglese si usa "Oscar" per il singolare e "Oscars" per il plurale, nella lingua italiana invece, come avviene di norma per le parole straniere, si usa "Oscar" sia per il singolare che per il plurale. è il più importante premio cinematografico del mondo. I premi vengono conferiti dalla Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences, un'organizzazione professionale onoraria costituita da personalità che hanno portato avanti la loro carriera nel mondo del cinema quali attori, registi, produttori e tanti altri, e che al 2007 contava oltre 6.000 membri votanti.Cfr. [http://www.oscars.org/aboutacademyawards/voting01.html Academy Awards Voting Members] Caratteristiche Il nome ufficiale della statuetta dorata è Academy Award of Merit, mentre vi sono varie versioni su come venne coniato il nomignolo Oscar: secondo la più accreditata, esso originò da un'esclamazione di Margaret Herrick, impiegata all'Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences, la quale, vedendo la statuetta sopra un tavolo, esclamò: «Assomiglia proprio a mio zio Oscar!» La statuetta è placcata in oro 24 carati (ma durante gli anni della seconda guerra mondiale, per motivi economici, fu in gesso) La settimana enigmistica n. 4125 , è alta 35 centimetri e ha un valore commerciale di 295 dollari e inoltre i vincitori sono invitati a non venderla ma, casomai, restituirla all'Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences. Di lei disse una volta la sceneggiatrice Frances Marion: Il nome Oscar è, inoltre, un marchio registrato della stessa Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences. I premi vennero consegnati per la prima volta nella Blossom Room dell' Hollywood Roosevelt Hotel di Los Angeles il 16 maggio 1929, ma i nomi dei vincitori erano già stati annunciati tre mesi prima. Per qualificarsi un film doveva uscire nella città californiana nei dodici mesi terminanti il 31 luglio dell'anno precedente. Dal 1934 la candidatura è valida se il film è uscito nell'anno solare precedente. La Notte degli Oscar è una cerimonia molto elaborata, nella quale gli invitati fanno sfoggio delle creazioni dei più celebri stilisti, e viene trasmessa dalle televisioni di tutto il mondo. Il procedimento con cui vengono assegnati i premi è soggetto a varie critiche. I giurati vengono spesso considerati "anziani" e, dal punto di vista estetico, "conservatori". Inoltre, viene largamente diffusa l'idea che i premi vengano assegnati per ragioni "politiche", ad esempio premiando un artista più per il suo lavoro complessivo che per la sua performance nello specifico film. Le stesse case cinematografiche investono molto denaro in campagne promozionali miranti a favorire i propri film nella conquista del premio. ]] Categorie * Oscar al miglior film (Academy Award for Best Picture), dal 1928 Nella prima edizione vennero assegnati due distinti Oscar, uno per il miglior film (Academy Award for Outstanding Picture) e uno per la migliore produzione artistica (Academy Award for Unique and Artistic Picture). Dalla seconda edizione la statuetta divenne unica. * Oscar al miglior film straniero (Academy Award for Best Foreign Language Film), dal 1947 * Oscar al miglior film d'animazione (Academy Award for Best Animated Feature), dal 2001 * Oscar al miglior documentario (Academy Award for Documentary Feature), dal 1942 * Oscar al miglior cortometraggio (Academy Award for Live Action Short Film) * Oscar al miglior cortometraggio d'animazione (Academy Award for Animated Short Film), dal 1931 * Oscar al miglior cortometraggio documentario (Academy Award for Documentary Short Subject), dal 1941 * Oscar al miglior attore (Academy Award for Best Actor), dal 1928 * Oscar alla miglior attrice (Academy Award for Best Actress), dal 1928 * Oscar al miglior attore non protagonista (Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor), dal 1936 * Oscar alla miglior attrice non protagonista (Academy Award for Best Supporting Actress), dal 1936 * Oscar al miglior regista (Academy Award for Directing), dal 1928. Nella prima edizione vennero assegnati due distinti Oscar, uno per la migliore regia di una commedia (Academy Award for Comedy Direction) e uno per la migliore regia di un film drammatico (Academy Award for Dramatic Direction). Dalla seconda edizione non fu più fatta alcuna distinzione. * Oscar alla migliore sceneggiatura non originale (Academy Award for Writing Adapted Screenplay), dal 1928 * Oscar alla migliore sceneggiatura originale (Academy Award for Writing Original Screenplay), dal 1940 * Oscar per le migliori didascalie (Academy Award for Best Title Writing), solo nel 1928 * Oscar alla migliore fotografia (Academy Award for Best Cinematography), dal 1928 * Oscar per il miglior montaggio (Academy Award for Film Editing), dal 1935 * Oscar per la migliore scenografia (Academy Award for Best Art Direction), dal 1928 * Oscar al miglior trucco (Academy Award for Makeup), dal 1982 * Oscar per i migliori costumi (Academy Award for Costume Design), dal 1948 * Oscar per i migliori effetti speciali (Academy Award for Visual Effects) dal 1940 * Oscar alla migliore colonna sonora (Academy Award for Best Score) dal 1935 * Oscar per la migliore canzone (Academy Award for Best Song), dal 1934 * Oscar al miglior sonoro (Academy Award for Sound) * Oscar al miglior montaggio sonoro (Academy Award for Sound Editing) dal 1963 * Oscar Scientifico o Tecnico (Academy Award, Scientific or Technical) dal 1931. Tre livelli: ** Oscar al merito tecnico-scientifico (Scientific or Technical Merit): una statuetta ** Oscar alla conquista scientifica o ingegneristica (Scientific and Engineering Achievement): una targa ** Oscar alla conquista tecnica (Technical Achievement): una citazione Premi speciali * Oscar giovanile (Academy Juvenile Award), dal 1934 al 1960 * Oscar alla carriera (Academy Honorary Award), dal 1928 Altri premi * Academy Special Achievement Award (Academy Special Achievement Award) * Premio alla memoria Irving G. Thalberg (The Irving G. Thalberg Memorial Award), dal 1938 * Premio umanitario Jean Hersholt (The Jean Hersholt Humanitarian Award) * Premio Gordon E. Sawyer (Gordon E. Sawyer Award) L'Irving G. Thalberg Memorial Award è un busto, gli altri premi sono le classiche statuette dell'Oscar. Note sull'assegnazione dei premi speciali L'Irving G. Thalberg Memorial Award, il Jean Hersholt Humanitarian Award e l'Oscar alla carriera sono stati raggruppati sotto l'etichetta di "Testimonial Awards" e affidati, per determinarne e discuterne l'assegnazione, al Collegio dei Governatori. Lo stesso organo designerà l'assegnazione del Gordon E. Sawyer Award, tramite una votazione, con maggioranza dei 2/3, relativa al candidato proposto dal comitato scientifico e tecnico dell'Academy. Il 24 giugno 2009, il presidente dell'Academy Sid Ganis, ha annunciato in conferenza stampa che dall'edizione del 2010 saranno ben dieci i film candidati nella categoria miglior filmYouTube - 82nd Academy Awards® to Feature 10 Best Picture Nominees. Dettagli delle varie edizioni Più volte ogni cerimonia, si è caratterizzata per momenti esilaranti ma anche per momenti commoventi e particolari. Come non ricordare la premiazione con l'Oscar alla carriera a Charlie Chaplin nel 1972, che improvvisa sul palco la mitica scena del ballo dei panini in La febbre dell'oro . Memorabili anche il pianto di John Wayne sul palco, felice per la vittoria nel 1970 , e la vittoria di Marlon Brando nel 1973 nella categoria Oscar al miglior attore protagonista. Brando preferì rinunciare alla statuetta: l'attore, che in quegli anni si era avvicinato alla causa degli amerindi, inviò alla cerimonia una giovane squaw indiana, che tenne in sua vece un discorso di denuncia e di protesta contro l'ambiente hollywoodiano; anni dopo si seppe che in realtà la ragazza non era una vera nativa, ma un'attrice . Un altro momento importante è stata la vittoria a sorpresa di Ingrid Bergman nel 1975 nella categoria Oscar alla miglior attrice non protagonista, che salendo sul palco, ricorda la performance meravigliosa di Valentina Cortese, anche lei candidata e che a dire della Bergman meritava l'oscar . Si ricorda inoltre, nell'edizione del 1992, il vigore di Jack Palance, che sul palco improvvisa un piegamento con un braccio solo . Altri momenti indimenticabili: il bacio tra Adrien Brody e Halle Berry , la premiazione con L'oscar alla carriera a Federico Fellini, che dal palco chiede a Giulietta Masina, sua moglie, di non piangere e l'annuncio della vittoria e la gioia di Roberto Benigni, vincitore dell'oscar per il miglior film straniero, che per ricevere la statuetta passa sopra le teste del pubblico . Statistiche I film che hanno ricevuto più Oscar sono: * Il Signore degli Anelli: Il ritorno del Re del 2003 diretto da Peter Jackson – 11 Oscar su 11 nomination * Ben-Hur del 1959 diretto da William Wyler – 11 Oscar su 12 nomination * Titanic del 1997 diretto da James Cameron – 11 Oscar su 14 nomination I film che hanno ricevuto più Oscar senza essere miglior film dell'anno sono: * Cabaret del 1972 diretto da Bob Fosse – 8 premi Oscar * Un posto al sole del 1951 diretto da George Stevens- 6 premi Oscar * Guerre stellari del 1977 diretto da George Lucas – 6 premi Oscar * Wilson del 1944 diretto da Henry King – 5 premi Oscar * Il bruto e la bella del 1952 diretto da Vincente Minnelli – 5 premi Oscar * Il re ed io del 1956 diretto da Walter Lang – 5 premi Oscar * Mary Poppins del 1964 diretto da Robert Stevenson – 5 premi Oscar * Il dottor Zivago del 1965 diretto da David Lean – 5 premi Oscar * Chi ha paura di Virginia Woolf? del 1966 diretto da Mike Nichols – 5 premi Oscar * Salvate il soldato Ryan del 1998 diretto da Steven Spielberg – 5 premi Oscar * The Aviator del 2004 diretto da Martin Scorsese – 5 premi Oscar I film che hanno il record negativo di nessun Oscar vinto: * Due vite, una svolta del 1977 diretto da Herbert Ross – 0 Oscar su 11 nomination * Il colore viola del 1985 diretto da Steven Spielberg – 0 Oscar su 11 nomination * Gangs of New York del 2002 diretto da Martin Scorsese – 0 Oscar su 10 nomination * Il Grinta del 2010 diretto da Joel ed Ethan Coen – 0 Oscar su 10 nomination * I peccatori di Peyton '' del 1957 diretto da Mark Robson – 0 Oscar su 9 nomination * ''Piccole volpi del 1941 diretto da William Wyler – 0 Oscar su 8 nomination * The Elephant Man del 1980 diretto da David Lynch – 0 Oscar su 8 nomination *''Ragtime'' del 1981 diretto da Milos Forman – 0 Oscar su 8 nomination * Quel che resta del giorno del 1993 diretto da James Ivory – 0 Oscar su 8 nomination * Gli ammutinati del Bounty del 1962 diretto da Lewis Milestone – 0 Oscar su 7 nomination * Nel nome del padre del 1993 diretto da Jim Sheridan – 0 Oscar su 7 nomination * Le ali della libertà del 1994 diretto da Frank Darabont – 0 Oscar vinti su 7 nomination * La sottile linea rossa del 1998 diretto da Terrence Malick – 0 Oscar su 7 nomination I film che hanno ricevuto più nomination sono: * Eva contro Eva del 1950 diretto da Joseph L. Mankiewicz – 14 nomination agli Oscar di cui 6 vinti * Titanic del 1997 diretto da James Cameron – 14 nomination agli Oscar di cui 11 vinti * Via col vento del 1939 diretto da Victor Fleming – 13 nomination agli Oscar di cui 8 vinti * Da qui all'eternità del 1953 diretto da Fred Zinnemann – 13 nomination agli Oscar di cui 8 vinti * Mary Poppins del 1964 diretto da Robert Stevenson – 13 nomination di cui 5 vinti * Forrest Gump del 1994 diretto da Robert Zemeckis – 13 nomination agli Oscar di cui 6 vinti * Shakespeare in love del 1998 diretto da John Madden – 13 nomination agli Oscar di cui 7 vinti * Il Signore degli Anelli: La compagnia dell'Anello del 2001 diretto da Peter Jackson – 13 nomination agli Oscar di cui 4 vinti * Chicago del 2002 diretto da Rob Marshall – 13 nomination agli Oscar di cui 6 vinti , vincitrice di 4 premi Oscar]] * Il curioso caso di Benjamin Button del 2008 diretto da David Fincher -13 nomination agli Oscar di cui 3 vinti * Un tram che si chiama Desiderio del 1951 diretto da Elia Kazan – 12 nomination di cui 4 vinti * Fronte del porto del 1954 diretto da Elia Kazan – 12 nomination di cui 8 vinti * Ben-Hur del 1959 diretto da William Wyler – 12 nomination di cui 11 vinti * Balla coi lupi del 1990 diretto da Kevin Costner – 12 nomination di cui 7 vinti * Schindler's List del 1993 diretto da Steven Spielberg – 12 nomination di cui 7 vinti * Il paziente inglese del 1996 diretto da Anthony Minghella – 12 nomination di cui 9 vinti * Il gladiatore del 2000 diretto da Ridley Scott – 12 nomination di cui 5 vinti * Il discorso del re del 2010 diretto da Tom Hooper – 12 nomination di cui 4 vinti Gli attori che hanno vinto più Oscar sono: * Katharine Hepburn – 4 Oscar su 12 nomination, vinti tutti come Migliore attrice protagonista per La gloria del mattino del 1933, Indovina chi viene a cena? del 1967, Il leone d'inverno del 1968 e Sul lago dorato del 1981 * Jack Nicholson – 3 Oscar su 12 nomination, di cui 2 vinti come Miglior attore protagonista per Qualcuno volò sul nido del cuculo del 1975 e Qualcosa è cambiato del 1997 e 1 vinto come Miglior attore non protagonista per Voglia di tenerezza del 1983 * Walter Andrew Brennan – 3 Oscar su 4 nomination, vinti tutti come Miglior attore non protagonista per Ambizione del 1936, Kentucky del 1938 e L'uomo del West del 1940 * Ingrid Bergman – 3 Oscar su 7 nomination, di cui 2 vinti come Miglior attrice protagonista per Angoscia del 1944 e Anastasia del 1956 e 1 vinto come Miglior attrice non protagonista per Assassinio sull'Orient Express del 1974. Gli attori che hanno ricevuto più nomination sono: * Per le attrici, Meryl Streep – 2 Oscar su 16 nomination, di cui 1 vinto come Migliore attrice non protagonista per Kramer contro Kramer del 1979 e 1 vinto come Migliore attrice protagonista per La scelta di Sophie del 1982 * Per gli attori, Jack Nicholson – 3 Oscar su 12 nomination Gli attori che hanno ricevuto più nomination senza mai vincere: * Peter O'Toole con otto candidature e Richard Burton con sette, per quanto riguarda gli attori * Deborah Kerr e Thelma Ritter, con sei candidature a testa, per quanto riguarda le attrici Gli attori che hanno ricevuto una nomination per entrambe le categorie nella stessa rassegna: * Sigourney Weaver nel 1989, candidata come miglior attrice per Gorilla nella nebbia e come non protagonista per Una donna in carriera * Al Pacino nel 1993, candidato come miglior attore per Scent of a Woman (poi vinto) e come attore non protagonista per Americani. * Holly Hunter nel 1994, candidata come miglior attrice per Lezioni di piano (poi vinto) e come attrice non protagonista per Il socio. * Emma Thompson nel 1994 candidata come miglior attrice per Quel che resta del giorno e come attrice non protagonista per Nel nome del padre. * Julianne Moore nel 2003 come miglior attrice per Lontano dal Paradiso e come attrice non protagonista per The Hours. * Jamie Foxx nel 2005 come miglior attore per Ray (vinto) e come attore non protagonista per Collateral. * Cate Blanchett nel 2008 come miglior attrice per Elizabeth: The Golden Age e come attrice non protagonista per Io non sono qui. '''Gli attori che hanno il record di nomination consecutive: * Bette Davis con 5 nomination (1938, 1939, 1940, 1941, 1942) e una vittoria per La figlia del vento nel 1938 * Marlon Brando con 4 nomination (1952, 1953, 1954, 1955) e una vittoria per Fronte del porto nel 1955 * Gary Cooper con 3 nomination (1942, 1943, 1944) e una vittoria per Il sergente York nel 1942 * Gregory Peck con 3 nomination (1946, 1947, 1948) ma nessun Oscar * Jack Nicholson con 3 nomination (1974, 1975, 1976) e una vittoria per Qualcuno volò sul nido del cuculo nel 1976 * William Hurt con 3 nomination (1986, 1987, 1988) e una vittoria per Il bacio della donna ragno nel 1986 * Russell Crowe con 3 nomination (2000, 2001, 2002) e una vittoria per Il gladiatore nel 2001 Gli attori che hanno il record di Oscar consecutivi vinti: * Spencer Tracy miglior attore nel 1938 e nel 1939 (Capitani coraggiosi ; La città dei ragazzi) * Tom Hanks miglior attore nel 1994 e nel 1995 (Philadelphia ; Forrest Gump) * Luise Rainer miglior attrice nel 1937 e nel 1938 (Il paradiso delle fanciulle ; La buona terra) * Katharine Hepburn miglior attrice nel 1968 e nel 1969 (Indovina chi viene a cena? ; Il leone d'inverno) * Jason Robards miglior attore non protagonista nel 1977 e nel 1978 (Tutti gli uomini del Presidente ; Giulia) I registi che hanno vinto più Oscar sono: * Francis Ford Coppola al primo posto con 6 statuette: uno per la regia e uno per miglior film di Il padrino - Parte II, tre per la sceneggiatura e 1 alla memoria Irving G. Thalberg * Federico Fellini – 5 Oscar, 4 vinti per il miglior film straniero e un Oscar alla carriera nel 1993 * Clint Eastwood – 5 oscar vinti: 2 come Oscar al miglior film e 2 come Oscar al miglior regista per Million Dollar Baby e Gli spietati ; in più un Oscar alla memoria Irving G. Thlaberg. Inoltre Eastwood è il regista più anziano mai premiato: a 75 anni per Million Dollar Baby nel 2005 * Vittorio De Sica – con 4 Oscar vinti per il miglior film straniero * Steven Spielberg – 4 Oscar (Schindler's List, uno per la regia ed uno per il miglior film in qualità di produttore; Salvate il soldato Ryan) e un Oscar alla memoria Irving G. Thalberg nel 1987 * Ingmar Bergman – 4 Oscar, 3 vinti per il miglior film straniero e un Oscar alla memoria Irving G. Thalberg nel 1971 * John Ford – vinse 4 Oscar per la migliore regia, record per la categoria * Joel e Ethan Coen – 4 Oscar vinti, uno vinto per la migliore sceneggiatura originale e altri 3 nel 2008 tra miglior film, migliore regia e migliore sceneggiatura non originale (Non è un paese per vecchi) * Billy Wilder – 4 Oscar, 2 vinti per la migliore regia, 2 vinti per la migliore sceneggiatura originale * Peter Jackson – 3 Oscar vinti per la miglior regia, miglior film e migliore sceneggiatura non originale nel 2004 per Il Signore degli Anelli: Il ritorno del Re * Woody Allen – 3 oscar, 1 vinto per la miglior regia per Io e Annie , 2 per la miglior sceneggiatura originale per Io e Annie e Hannah e le sue sorelle * William Wyler – 3 Oscar (La signora Miniver; I migliori anni della nostra vita; Ben Hur) * Elia Kazan – 3 Oscar (Barriera invisibile ; Fronte del porto) e un Oscar alla carriera nel 1999 * Akira Kurosawa – 3 Oscar (Rashomon ; Dersu Uzala – Il piccolo uomo delle grandi pianure) e un Oscar alla carriera nel 1990 * Oliver Stone – 3 Oscar, 2 vinti per la miglior regia (Platoon e Nato il quattro luglio) e 1 vinto per la miglior sceneggiatura non originale (Fuga di mezzanotte) * David Lean – 2 Oscar (Il ponte sul fiume Kwai ; Lawrence d'Arabia) * Milos Forman – 2 Oscar (Qualcuno volò sul nido del cuculo; Amadeus) Gli unici registi donna che hanno ricevuto una nomination all'Oscar al miglior regista: * Lina Wertmuller nel 1977 per Pasqualino Settebellezze è la prima regista donna ad ottenere la candidatura * Jane Campion nel 1994 per Lezioni di piano * Sofia Coppola nel 2004 per Lost in Translation * Kathryn Bigelow nel 2010 per The Hurt Locker è la prima regista donna a vincere il premio '''Attori premiati in un film diretto da loro stessi: * Laurence Olivier miglior attore nel 1949 per Amleto * Roberto Benigni miglior attore nel 1999 per La vita è bella; finora unico attore non anglofono ad aver ricevuto il premio Le persone che hanno ricevuto più nomination in assoluto: * Walt Disney – 60 nomination benché la maggior parte di queste furono per film d'animazione prodotti sotto il suo marchio e 22 volte premiato (record assoluto per le vittorie) * Alfred Newman – 45 nomination e 9 oscar vinti per le colonne sonore * John Williams – 42 nomination e 5 oscar vinti sempre per le colonne sonore Esibizioni più brevi premiate con l'Oscar: * Beatrice Straight – 5 minuti e 4 secondi in Quinto potere che le è valso il Premio Oscar alla miglior attrice non protagonista * Judi Dench – cameo di 8 minuti in Shakespeare in love che le è valso l'Oscar alla miglior attrice non protagonista * Anthony Hopkins – 16 minuti ne il silenzio degli innocenti che gli è valso l'Oscar al miglior attore Gli attori più giovani premiati con l'Oscar: * Tatum O'Neal nel 1974 a 10 anni per Paper Moon - Luna di carta * Anna Paquin nel 1994 a 11 anni per Lezioni di piano * Patty Duke nel 1963 a 16 anni per Anna dei miracoli * Timothy Hutton nel 1981 a 20 anni per Gente comune Gli attori più anziani premiati con l'Oscar: * Jessica Tandy nel 1990 a 81 anni per A spasso con Daisy * Peggy Ashcroft nel 1985 a 78 anni per Passaggio in India * George Burns nel 1976 a 80 anni per I ragazzi irresistibili Attori premiati per la loro interpretazione di personaggi realmente esistiti * 1930, George Arliss è Benjamin Disraeli in Disraeli; * 1934, Charles Laughton è Enrico VIII Tudor in Le sei mogli di Enrico VIII; * 1937, Paul Muni è Louis Pasteur in La vita del dottor Pasteur; * 1938, Joseph Schildkraut è Alfred Dreyfus in Emilio Zola; * 1942, Gary Cooper è Alvin York in Il sergente York; * 1943, James Cagney è George M. Cohan in Ribalta di gloria; * 1944, Jennifer Jones è Bernadette Soubirous in Bernadette; * 1951, José Ferrer è Savinien Cyrano de Bergerac in Cirano di Bergerac; * 1953, Anthony Quinn è Eufemio Zapata in Viva Zapata!; * 1957, Yul Brynner è re Mongkut in Il re ed io; * 1957, Ingrid Bergman è Anastasia Romanova in Anastasia; * 1957, Anthony Quinn è Paul Gauguin in Brama di vivere; * 1961, Peter Ustinov è Lentulo Batiato in Spartacus; * 1963, Anne Bancroft è Annie Sullivan in Anna dei miracoli * 1963, Patty Duke è Helen Keller in Anna dei miracoli * 1967, Paul Scofield è Tommaso Moro in Un uomo per tutte le stagioni; * 1968, Barbra Streisand è Fanny Brice in Funny Girl; * 1968, Estelle Parsons è Blanche Barrow della Barrow Gang in Gangster Story; * 1971, George C. Scott è George S. Patton in Patton, generale d'acciaio; * 1977, Jason Robards è Benjamin C. Bradlee in Tutti gli uomini del presidente; * 1978, Jason Robards è Dashiell Hammett in Giulia; * 1981, Robert De Niro è Jake LaMotta in Toro scatenato; * 1982, Maureen Stapleton è Emma Goldman in Reds; * 1983, Ben Kingsley è Gandhi in Gandhi; * 1985, F. Murray Abraham è Antonio Salieri in Amadeus; * 1990, Daniel Day-Lewis è Christy Brown in Il mio piede sinistro; * 1990, Brenda Fricker è la madre di Christy Brown in Il mio piede sinistro; * 1991, Jeremy Irons è Claus von Bülow in Il mistero von Bulow; * 1995, Martin Landau è Bela Lugosi in Ed Wood; * 1996, Susan Sarandon è Helen Prejean in Dead Man Walking - Condannato a morte; * 1997, Geoffrey Rush è David Helfgott in Shine; * 1999, Judi Dench è Elisabetta I d'Inghilterra in Shakespeare in love; * 2000, Hilary Swank è Brandon Teena in Boys Don't Cry; * 2001, Julia Roberts è Erin Brockovich in Erin Brockovich - Forte come la verità; * 2001, Marcia Gay Harden è Lee Krasner in ''Pollock; * 2002, Jim Broadbent è John Bayley in Iris - Un amore vero; * 2002, Jennifer Connelly è Alicia Nash in A beautiful mind; * 2003, Adrien Brody è Władysław Szpilman in Il pianista; * 2003, Nicole Kidman è Virginia Woolf in The hours; * 2003, Chris Cooper è John Laroche]] in Il ladro di orchidee; * 2004, Charlize Theron è Aileen Wuornos in Monster; * 2005, Jamie Foxx è Ray Charles in Ray; * 2005, Cate Blanchett è Katharine Hepburn in The aviator; * 2006, Philip Seymour Hoffman è Truman Capote in Truman Capote - A sangue freddo; * 2006, Reese Witherspoon è June Carter Cash in Quando l'amore brucia l'anima; * 2007, Forest Whitaker è Idi Amin in L'ultimo re di Scozia; * 2007, Helen Mirren è Elisabetta II del Regno Unito in The Queen; * 2008, Marion Cotillard è Edith Piaf in La vie en rose; * 2009, Sean Penn è Harvey Milk in Milk; * 2010, Sandra Bullock è Leigh Anne Tuohy in The Blind Side. * 2011, Colin Firth è Giorgio VI del Regno Unito in Il discorso del re. * 2011, Christian Bale è Dicky Eklund in The Fighter * 2011, Melissa Leo è Alice Ward in The Fighter Oscar postumi Esiste inoltre la possibilità di assegnare Premi Oscar postumi ad un attore/attrice o ad altri collaboratori ad una pellicola (registi, sceneggiatori, truccatori...) scomparsi qualche tempo prima della cerimonia di premiazione. Attori Fra gli attori che hanno ottenuto tale riconoscimento: * Peter Finch (1912-1977), vincendo nel 1977 il premio Oscar al miglior attore protagonista in Quinto potere. * Heath Ledger (1979-2008) per il suo lavoro come attore non protagonista ne Il cavaliere oscuro (2008), dove aveva interpretato il personaggio di Joker, ha ricevuto il 22 febbraio 2009 l'Academy Award. Altri ruoli * Sidney Howard (1891-1939), vincitore di un premio Oscar alla migliore sceneggiatura non originale per il film Via col vento (1939) alla cerimonia del 1940. * Howard Ashman (1950-1991), il suo secondo Oscar per la migliore canzone gli fu assegnato nel 1992 per il testo del brano Beauty and the Beast (musica di Alan Menken), tratto dal film Disney La Bella e la Bestia (nella cui colonna sonora erano presenti altre due canzoni del duo candidate agli Oscar: Belle e Be Our Guest). La creazione delle canzoni per la La bella e la bestia e Aladdin era stato uno degli ultimi lavori di Ashman: tra l'altro la canzone Friend Like Me, composta assieme a Menken per Aladdin, ricevette una nomination postuma nel 1993, venendo sconfitta da un brano dello stesso film Disney: A Whole New World (A.Menken-T.Rice). Candidature postume Tra i candidati all'Oscar dopo la loro scomparsa ricordiamo: * James Dean fu candidato come miglior attore protagonista nel 1955 per il film La valle dell'Eden e poi nel 1956 per il film Il gigante * Bernard Herrmann, nel 1977 ricevette una doppia nomination postuma per le colonne sonore per i film Obsession - Complesso di colpa e Taxi driver * Massimo Troisi, candidato all'Oscar postumo come attore protagonista e come sceneggiatore per Il postino nel 1996 Curiosità * Sylvester Stallone, Orson Welles e Charlie Chaplin sono gli unici nella storia degli Oscar ad aver ricevuto le nomination per miglior attore protagonista e per la miglior sceneggiatura originale nello stesso anno . * Geraldine Page dovette aspettare di essere candidata ben 7 volte prima di essere premiata, nel 1986, con l'Oscar alla miglior attrice per In viaggio verso Bountiful. * Jack Palance dovette aspettare ben quarant'anni dalla prima candidatura (So che mi ucciderai) prima di essere premiato con l'Oscar al miglior attore non protagonista per Scappo dalla città - La vita, l'amore e le vacche. * Jeff Bridges ha dovuto aspettare 39 anni dalla prima nomination per L'ultimo spettacolo prima di ricevere il premio nel 2010 per Crazy Heart. * Helen Hayes dovette attendere ben trentotto anni tra la sua prima statuetta vinta nel 1932 e la seconda vinta nel 1971 per il film Airport. * Il regista Martin Scorsese ha vinto il suo primo Oscar nel 2007 per The Departed dopo ben 5 candidature a vuoto: Toro scatenato; L'ultima tentazione di Cristo; Quei bravi ragazzi; Gangs of New York e The Aviator. * Sandra Bullock è stata la prima attrice a vincere nello stesso anno, a poche ore di distanza sia il premio Oscar per la migliore attrice, sia il Razzie Awards per la peggiore attrice, rispettivamente per The Blind Side e A proposito di Steve * Paul Newman, stanco delle continue nomination senza vittoria, non si presentò a ritirare il suo Oscar per Il colore dei soldi * Il compositore Alan Menken è attualmente l'artista vivente più premiato con ben 8 statuette, tutte vinte per i lungometraggi di Walt Disney: quattro per la colonna sonora e altrettante per la canzone originale per La sirenetta , La bella e la bestia , Aladdin e Pocahontas. Ha anche ottenuto la nominations per Il gobbo di Notre Dame ed Hercules ma senza vincere. * Il regista Stanley Kubrick, considerato come uno dei più geniali autori di sempre, ottenne 4 nomination per la regia: Il dottor Stranamore; 2001: Odissea nello spazio; Arancia meccanica; Barry Lyndon e 5 per la sceneggiatura (per gli stessi film cui va aggiunta la nomination per Full Metal Jacket nel 1988), ma vinse solo un premio tecnico per gli effetti speciali di 2001: Odissea nello spazio * L'attrice Katharine Hepburn, vincitrice di ben 4 Oscar, non fu mai presente alla cerimonia a ritirare di persona il premio. * Woody Allen, Kevin Costner, Clint Eastwood (2 volte) e Mel Gibson sono gli unici attori-registi ad aver centrato l'accoppiata miglior film e miglior regia nello stesso evento per Io e Annie; Balla coi lupi; Gli spietati e Million Dollar Baby; Braveheart. Gli stessi (escluso Gibson) avevano anche ricevuto la nomina come miglior attore ma senza vincere. * Roberto Benigni è l'unico attore non anglofono ad aver vinto l'Oscar come miglior attore protagonista e il secondo, dopo Laurence Olivier nel 1949, ad aver vinto il premio in un film diretto da lui stesso. * Bernardo Bertolucci è l'unico italiano ad aver vinto l'Oscar come miglior regista (per il film L'ultimo imperatore) nel 1987. * Norman Taurog è il più giovane regista premiato con l'Oscar (per il film Skippy) nel 1931 a 32 anni. Un record che resiste tuttora. Mentre il più anziano è Clint Eastwood per Million dollar baby nel 2005 a 75 anni. * Il Signore degli Anelli: Il ritorno del Re è l'unico film fantasy ad essere stato premiato con l'Oscar per il miglior film. * Lose Yourself di Eminem è stata l'unica canzone, rap, che ha vinto l'Oscar. * Adrien Brody (29 anni) per Il pianista, Marlee Matlin (21 anni) per Figli di un Dio minore, Timothy Hutton (20 anni) per Gente comune e Tatum O'Neal (10 anni) per Paper Moon - Luna di carta sono i più giovani vincitori dell'Oscar nelle rispettive categorie: miglior attore, miglior attrice, miglior attore non protagonista e miglior attrice non protagonista. Note Voci correlate * Cerimonie dei premi Oscar, con data e presentatori * Film scelti per rappresentare l'Italia agli Oscar come miglior film straniero * Premi cinematografici * For Your Consideration Bibliografia * Gli italiani di Hollywood: il cinema italiano agli Academy Awards di Silvia Bizio – 2002 * I record del cinema. Enciclopedia dei fatti, delle curiosità e dei primati... Di Patrick Robertson Collegamenti esterni * Sito ufficiale Categoria:Premi Oscar